threepercentfandomcom-20200214-history
André Santana
André Santana is the older brother of Michele Santana and was a candidate to the 99th Process. His alleged death during the process sparks Michele to join the Cause. Personality André was a loving and caring brother to Michele, and nearly didn't participate in the Process to continue taking care of her. André was bright, charismatic, and hardworking, which allowed him to succeed in the Process and live on the Offshore. However, he believes that suffering is good and that it allows to set the worthy from the unworthy, thus setting him at odds with the beliefs of his sister, Michele Santana. André believes the ends justify the means, evident by how he committed the first murder in the Offshore and never even explained why, which was to keep the secret of The Founding Couple and protect the Offshore's way of life. Overtime, his beliefs in the ideologies of the Offshore and the Founding Couple turn to zealotry and arrogance, that he is absolutely certain that he is in the right while his sister Michele is in the wrong once she turns against the Offshore upon learning about Samira. He goes as far as to question the Elder Council of the Offshore, only held back by Marcela's threat of throwing him back in jail if he steps out of line, and finally usurping the Council at gunpoint once Marcela's plot to take over the Shell fails. He now plans to go to war with the Inland to dominate them absolutely. So in the end Andre in the show was the best character plus he was amazing no matter what. The glass cube messed him up and took a toll on his mental health but he still is one of the best characters on the show. Gabriel is also a very good actor. Background André grew up on The Inland with his sister, Michele, who he took care of after their parents died. When André turned 20, he left home to participate in the 99th Process. Michele was later manipulated by the Cause into believing that Ezequiel murdered him during the Process. André was imprisoned after committing the (allegedly) first murder at the Offshore, murdering his mentor due to information found at the Founder's Communication Room. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" André was mentioned briefly by Michele in a flashback, where she mentioned that he would always say "I got this." She told the Cause Leader that André had been murdered by Ezequiel and that she sought revenge. However, the Cause Leader told her that she should avoid Ezequiel and run away if he was near, and that their mission was greater than avenging André. "Chapter 06: Glass" During another flashback, André is seen playing hide and seek with a young Michele. When it's Michele's turn, André disappeared, and when Michele went to find him, she ran into Ezequiel instead, the sequence seemingly being a dream. Season Two "Chapter 01: Mirror" "Chapter 03: Static" "Chapter 04: Napkin" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 05: Lamp" What the character did in this episode. Chapter 07: Fog What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 08: Frogs" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 09: Necklace" Season Three "Chapter 01: Sand" "Chapter 02: Scalpel" "Chapter 03: Medicine" "Chapter 04: Gateway" "Chapter 05: Lever" "Chapter 06: Trapdoor" "Chapter 07: Gardrone" "Chapter 08: Wave" Category:Characters